Gone forever?
by Joey-lover
Summary: Joey and Mai love eachother. What happens when a problem accurs? will everything work out ok? i'm not very good at making summeries. plz read
1. goodbye

Amanda: I'm back! And I think I just wrote a pretty good story!  
  
Miru: ya! Thanks to my help anyway. You couldn't think of a single idea!  
  
Amanda: -- shut it. Oh and for all of you pple that was in my story Create Your Own, the fanfiction pple deleted it, and I don't wanna risk putting it on again and me getting banned, so sry.  
  
Miru: well what are you pple reading this for?! Go read the story!!  
  
Amanda: remember I don't own yugioh, or anything else for that matter  
  
Chapter one: goodbye  
  
Joey and Mai walked out of school holding hands. It was the last day of school. "Um Mai, we need to talk." Mai looked at Joey, confused. "Sure! What do you want to talk about?" Joey sighed. "I'll tell you when we get to your house" Mai nodded. 'Something is wrong, but what' she though. The both kept quiet the rest of the way to Mai's house.  
  
They finally reached Mai's house. They both went up to her room. "So, what's wrong Joey?" Joey looked really sad. "You might want to sit down..." Mai sat down on her bed, and Joey sat down beside her. "Ok Mai, I'll tell it to you straight out. My mom wants me to go away for awhile, so I have to leave. I...." Mai stood up. "Joey! No! You can't leave...you...you just can't!!! Please don't go!" Mai fell to her knee's and started crying. Joey knelt down beside her and held her in his arms. "It will only be for a little while. Please Mai, don't cry for me." Mai looked up at Joey, tears running down her cheek. "How can I not cry?! I love you Joey, and I know I'm going to miss you so much!!" Joey kissed some of Mai's tears away. "Shh, it's ok. I love you too Mai and I know I'm going to miss you a lot too. You have to be strong for me." Mai nodded. "When will you have to leave?" Joey sighed. "I have to leave in half an hour." Mai started crying even more. Joey held her tight.  
  
Finally the half hour came. "I must go now Mai. This is the hardest thing I ever had to do, to leave you..." Mai sighs. "I love you Joey" Joey kisses Mai on the lips. "I love you too Mai" then he leaves. Mai puts her face in her hands and starts crying.  
  
Amanda: how was it?  
  
Miru: sniffle that's so sad!!  
  
Amanda:...yeah...I know..  
  
Miru: are you gonna be ok? I mean...about...  
  
Amanda:...I dunno..  
  
Miru: plz r&r pple. 


	2. i just want to be alone

Amanda:..hi guys, sry it took me so long  
  
Miru: hugs it's ok...he'll be back soon  
  
Amanda: ( I hope ur right...  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The next few days pass. Mai is no longer the same. No more happiness is shown anywhere on her face. She does keep in touch with her friends, but it's just not the same. She misses joey too much. It's night, on Saturday. Mai looks at the clock. "It's 12:54 already" she reads.  
  
Mai's P.O.V  
  
I turn on the TV to see what's on, probably nothing good anyway. Nothing seems to interest me anymore. I hear the phone so I pick it up. "Hello?" "Hi, this is Yugi...Mai, are you ok?" "Well, I've been better, but ya know that already yugi" "yeah, I know. So uh, you want to come over tonight? Tristan and Tea will be there too" I sigh. "No, but thanks anyway yugi. I have to go now. Night yugi. "Night Mai" I hang up. Usually I would have come over, but I guess I just don't care any more. I lie on my bed and sigh. Life just seems so boring now. No fun. No happiness. Just then I hear a knock on the door. I walk downstairs to see who it is. It's yugi, Tristan, and Tea. What are they doing here? "Hi, Mai!" Tea says. "May we come in?" Tristan asks. Yugi smiles at me. I don't smile back. "sure, whatever" I let them inside. I sit on the couch in the living room. Yugi and Tristan both sit on either side of me. tea sits on the floor. "why did you guys come here?" I ask them. It's quiet, but then yugi answers. "Mai, we know you miss Joey. We all do, but u gotta cheer up! Don't be sad!" I don't know what happened, but I broke down crying. Yugi and Tristan start trying to comfort me. "it'll be ok mai" Tristan says to me. but he's wrong!!! It will never be ok! Not without joey here!! I run to my room crying and lock the door. Tea is trying to talk to me through the door, but I don't care. I miss joey! After awhile I end up getting really tired. I dunno and don't care if the others left or not. I get under the covers and cry myself to sleep.  
  
Amanda:....  
  
Miru:...amanda...  
  
Amanda:...I can't write anymore for today...  
  
Miru: it's ok I understand 


End file.
